The present disclosure generally relates to computing devices, and more particularly to processing a request. When a client sends a request to a Web service, the request is processed by the Web service. The Web service may determine whether a result of the authentication has been determined before processing of the request has been initiated. Authentication of the client request may take a significant amount of time. For example, the client may send a connection request along with a username and password to a Web server hosting the Web service. The Web server may authenticate the client request by determining whether the sent username is stored in a database. If the sent username is found in the database, the Web server may compare a password associated with the username stored in the database with the sent password. Additionally, the password may be ciphered, further increasing the time it takes to authenticate the request. This may contribute to the time it takes to process a request.